


As the world falls down

by CrackedActress



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Italiano | Italian, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Wordcount: 100
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackedActress/pseuds/CrackedActress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble scritta per la Drabble Night organizzata dal gruppo facebook "We are out for prompt".<br/>Da un prompt di Chiara: Jon/Ygritte " Jon sta morendo...finalmente potrà riabbracciare la sua Ygritte"</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the world falls down

Jon l'ha tenuta tra le braccia mentre moriva. L'ha guardata negli occhi, le ha detto addio, l'ha cullata. Dov'è Ygritte adesso che è Jon a morire? Non c'è carezza che lo conforti, non c'è voce che lo rassicuri, non c'è lacrima che gli dica addio. È solo contro il nulla, contro l'oblio, contro il freddo nelle ossa. Dov'è Ygritte? Dicono che dopo la morte sia possibile rivedere tutte le persone amate che si sono perdute, e allora dove sono i suoi capelli rossi? C'è solo il buio più profondo, ma Jon morirà altre cento volte prima di smettere di cercarla.


End file.
